


The Captain's Log: A Meeting with Mycroft

by ChikaraOtaku1980



Series: The Captain's Log [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikaraOtaku1980/pseuds/ChikaraOtaku1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's armband is on the fritz. He ends up in the office of Mycroft Holmes and decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Log: A Meeting with Mycroft

Jack looked back at the dimming horizon. The sun was setting and so he concluded his time in this strange forest was done. He flipped open his vortex manipulator and prayed silently that the adjustments he'd made had fixed the damn thing. He pushed the buttons in a familiar sequence and braced himself for the twisting feeling that time travel gave him. When the journey ended with a small pop from his armband he looked around confused. He was in an office and not an office he'd ever intended to go to. It looked like the stuffy official kind of office that someone high ranking would have but be too busy to be in very often. He looked out a nicely decorated window onto a familiar street in London. What the actual fuck? Jack thought as he turned back around. This was not his intended destination. Before he could contemplate his location further he heard the voice of the man that most certainly occupied this office during his brief moments of desk work.

"No, no. I will deal with my brother. Leave it to me," the man said in his proper tone before entering the office. He shut the door before noticing the man perched on the edge of his desk. He put on his best put out face. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness... and you are?" Jack replied intrigued by the man's authority and dapper charm.

"Mycroft Holmes," replied the man a bit less put out. Something about this Captain made him feel less uptight. He took in the man's handsome face and military coat. "You present yourself well, Captain. Why are you in my office? American soldiers very rarely venture in here."

"So, there's been other instances?" Jack put on his sexy half smile and raised an eyebrow. He was very rarely wrong about these things... this man was interested.

"Well, you see... that is not the point! What is your business? If this is about my brother-"

"No, Mycroft. I don't know who your brother is or what he's done to piss everyone off. I am here for you. Seems you could use some entertainment... relaxation," Jack said and pushed up from the desk. He used his armband to dim the lights and Mycroft for the life of him had no idea where 40's lounge music starting playing from. "Dance?"

Mycroft stared open mouthed at this soldier that seemed natural and out of place at the same time. "Dance? Sir, are you daft? I have work to do."

"Call me Jack, and work can wait. You need to take a few minutes off... from whatever you do."

"I occupy a minor, but vital, position in the British government. I can't possibly take 'a few minutes off', Captain Harkness," Mycroft said trying not to be mesmerized by the sky blue eyes and perfectly pert arse. He very rarely let someone's attractiveness distract him, but this captain was difficult to ignore. He moved around behind his desk and sat in his chair. Jack didn't drop the half smile of sex and he tried to find something official to look at.

"You really have no idea who my brother is or who I am yet you are in my office. Why?"

"Accident. But a happy one. I could definitely use a drink. You?" Jack said and produced 2 glasses and a bottle of brandy that Mycroft was sure he'd hidden very well. The captain poured the drinks and handed a glass to Mycroft. "So, what are you pulling up on your computer?"

"I was doing a name inquiry to find out who you are, Captain Harkness. And if your records are so heavily classified that even I can't get to them then I am most curious as to the real reason you are in my office?" Mycroft fixed Jack with what he hoped was a stern glare. It just wouldn't do if Jack could tell he was fighting the urge to bend the man over his desk.

"Oh, well, Torchwood... can't really go into detail. But I am not in your office on business at all. Like I said, it was an accident. To a chance meeting with Mycroft," Jack said and Mycroft automatically clinked his glass into Jack's. After they had both taken a drink Jack set his glass down. "Now, about that dance?"

Mycroft set his own glass down and stood up. He tried to keep his eyes on the captain's face but his eyes drifted down... Mycroft jerked his head up just in time to stop himself from stumbling over the edge of a rug. _I think he saw that..._ "I lead."

"Of course," Jack replied and held out his hand. He pulled Mycroft very close as they started to sway to the music. Even though Mycroft was leading Jack knew he still had the upper hand. After all, he was a professional flirt. He leaned his cheek again Mycroft's and smiled when the other man stiffened before relaxing into the closer embrace.

A few moments passed before Mycroft really realized what he was doing. He tried to move away but Jack didn't relinquish his grip on the other man. "This is completely absurd, Captain Harkness. We’ve only just met."

"Well, you never really know someone until you have spent time in their company," Jack said and let out a breath just millimeters from Mycroft's ear.

"Americans..." Mycroft mumbled but allowed the dance to continue for a few more moments. "Ok, enough of this. I have work to screw- DO!" Mycroft flushed, moved away and leaned against his desk.

"You could do me instead," Jack suggested and moved closer. When Mycroft didn't reply Jack assumed that was a "yes" and took off his coat and slung it over a pretentious arm chair to his right. He then met Mycroft's gaze and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

Mycroft’s eyes widened and his jaw worked for a few moments with nothing meaningful emerging.  “I demand that you stop this nonsense.”

"Why? Your hard-on says you like it," Jack said and slowly dropped the blue button up on the floor.

Mycroft took a deep breath and silently cursed his manhood for betraying him. "I am a very busy man, Captain."

"Well, then we should get naked faster," Jack replied and zipped down his trousers. He let the useless garment fall to the floor and stepped out of them as he discarded his white vest. He used his feet to shove his shoes off as he got closer to Mycroft and chuckled at the man's obvious discomfort. "You Brits are so stuffy. Relax, get naked and fuck me."

"My, my... so informal," Mycroft half complained and he removed his over coat. He then meticulously removed his waistcoat, button up, trousers and shoes. He was left in just his pants and socks when he looked back at the captain. He was unfairly attractive despite a slight roundness in his midsection that no doubt came from middle age. The captain was now completely naked and leaning seductively against the desk. Mycroft tried not to be obvious as he checked out the captain's cock, but he involuntarily gasped.

"Bet you're glad I'm bottoming," Jack said and grinned as Mycroft glared at him. "I'll turn around so you can finish undressing... so British."

"Modesty is not a weakness, Captain," Mycroft said as he dropped his pants. "I presume that you would prefer this with some form of lubrication? I have the necessary supplies in my desk if you could be so kind as to retrieve them from the top right drawer?"

Jack leaned over, arse-up, and took a bit of time to fetch the condom and a bottle of lube. He knew Mycroft had asked just to take in the scene of his back arched and arse ready to be taken. He spread his legs slightly and twisted at the waist to hand the necessities to Mycroft. "Probably don't need to say this but I'm no flowering virgin... so if you needed to take out any frustration you feel because of work or anything, please do."

Mycroft was glad Jack had turned around again and braced himself on the desk with his nicely muscled arms because he didn't need the man to know he was blushing. He steadied his hands to put on the condom but in his nervousness didn't quite execute the maneuver. The condom rolled back up, snapped off the end of his dick and flung itself onto Jack's prone back end. "Well, I cocked that up..."

Jack started laughing too hard to stay in his "ready" position. He stood up, peeled the sticky condom off his right cheek and dropped it in the bin. "Wanna try that again?" he asked and tried to force the case of the giggles he now had to go away. He had almost contained himself when Mycroft made a particularly entertaining face. He burst out with laughter and after a few moments managed, "If that's your angry face I don't know how the rest of the government makes it through the day without having fits."

"Get stuffed," Mycroft muttered as he retrieved a second condom from the drawer.

"That is actually what I planned to do. Should I be in the upright locked position now?" Jack said and finally got the laughter under control. Mycroft grumbled something he didn't catch and by the lack of cursing Jack supposed he had better luck this time. He felt the man stand behind him and tingled with anticipation. Casual sex with strangers always put Jack in a good mood. He wasn't upset that Mycroft had forgone any foreplay or prep and moaned deeply when the man thrust into him. Jack knew this would be a short hard sort of game and gripped his own cock so that he was fucking his hand as the other man fucked him. He could tell by Mycroft's staccato grunts that he wouldn't last long and let himself go. He made a mess of Mycroft's pristine desk but the man was hardly going to notice right then. Mycroft did however react to the tightening around his cock that was a direct result of Jack's orgasm. He came hard, hips stuttering, and leaned heavily on Jack as he waited for his head to clear.

Jack waited for Mycroft to stand up and then stood up straight and stretched. "Well, wasn't that better than work?"

Mycroft quickly removed the condom and placed it in the bin. He dressed completely and had applied a liberal amount of hand sanitizer before speaking. "You will clean up your mess."

Jack plucked Mycroft's pocket square out of his breast pocket and wiped up the cum. He then stuck the messy cloth back in Mycroft's pocket and patted it. "Better?" Jack ignored the look of somewhat prissy disapproval that followed and got dressed.

Jack smiled as he headed for the door and Mycroft stopped cussing and dropped into his chair. "I will admit that was a better intermission to my day than calling my brother would have been. Will I see you again?"

"No," Jack replied and walked out the door. He found his way out of the building and exited onto the street below. He didn't look back as he walked away but he could feel Mycroft watching him from the window. _I wonder if he picked those fancy flowered curtains himself?_ Jack thought as he turned a corner. It was time to go.


End file.
